


The Mistletoe's Waited All Day

by wolfish_willow



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves Christmas with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe's Waited All Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes 1:** I was talking to [](http://priceless-pixie.livejournal.com/profile)[**priceless_pixie**](http://priceless-pixie.livejournal.com/) last night and told her about the Sam/Gabriel holiday fic I just wrote and posted and she said that now she wanted a J2 Christmas fic. She sent me a really lovely song that helped inspire this story. :) I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> **Notes 2:** Unbeta'd again, but I did read it over before posting. Hopefully there aren't too many glaring errors. lol

There's snow outside. Jared doesn't know if he'll ever get used to that. He isn't unfamiliar with cold winters, but snow is still a bit of a novelty to him, even after the past three white Christmases he's experienced. That might change when it affects him negatively, but so far he and snow seem to get along well. And nothing beats balling up a heap of snow and starting a snowball fight with Jensen when they're out shoveling it off the driveway – except maybe warming up with afterwards with a cup of hot cocoa and Jensen in front of their fireplace or in their bed, sans the cocoa.  


  
The lights wrapped around the tree twinkle, shifting between all their colors smoothly and casting a warm glow over the pine needles of their _real_ tree. Jared finally managed to convince Jensen that getting a real tree instead of setting up the same artificial one they've used the last two years would be worth it. Nothing beats walking into the house and being greeted by the comforting scent of pine needles mixed with the apple cinnamon candles Jared picked up from the store on a whim a couple of weeks ago. Jensen hasn't complained once. Of course, Jared had to promise he'd be the one to vacuum up all the loose needles every day to get Jensen to agree. But he knows Jensen likes it just as much as he does. He can see it in the way his husband smiles, shoulders loosening, every time he comes through the door.  


  
Presents are piled under the tree, glossy wrapping paper glittering under reflected lights. There's something for everyone; his family and Jensen's and each of their friends. They won't all get to see each other Christmas morning, but the gifts for Sandy and Chris and a few of their other friends who are out of town this year will stay under the tree until they're given to them.  


  
Everything is set up perfectly. It has been for weeks, but Jared can't help checking over the decorations one more time. There's no fire going yet because they can't have it going when they're at church and Jared knows they'll be leaving after Jensen gets home and gets ready. His husband went out to pick up the last of the things they'll need for breakfast in the morning – eggs and bacon and an extra carton of milk since they're running low – and he'll need to change into something more formal than what he wore when he left. His worn shirt with the hole in the collar won't be hidden beneath his thick coat when they get inside the church. It's always warm enough to shed their winter clothes – especially for Jared, who runs hot. But he's already set out the forest green button up that looks nice on its own, but amazing when on Jensen.  


  
After one last perusal of everything – the ceramic nativity scene is out on the table behind the couch, there's a bowl of assorted nuts on the coffee table with a nutcracker set beside it and all of the presents are under the tree and not still hidden away in any closets or bedroom – Jared grins and grabs one last thing. He bought it the same day he grabbed the scented candles, that are lit and filling their home with even more Christmas spirit since he can't light the actual fire yet, and it's finally time to put it up.  


  
It hangs right over the doorway easily enough and Jared steps back to survey his handiwork just as the headlights of Jensen's jeep become visible through the large front window. There's the muffled sound of the car door opening and shutting just a few moments later. He can't hear the crunch of his husband's steps in the snow, but that doesn't matter because he _can_ hear when Jensen fumbles with his keys just outside the door. Jared opens the door with a wide grin and blocks the way in. Jensen looks up at him, raising one eyebrow in the way that he knows makes Jared jealous because he's never been able to figure out how to do it himself, a bemused smirk tugging at his lips.  


  
"You gonna let me in, Jay?"  


  
Jared shakes his head and tilts it back to look up at the mistletoe hung above them before Jensen can do more than stare at him in confusion. Understanding is obvious in the way his husband rolls his eyes and shakes his head as if he's thinking _I married such a dork_. Jared doesn't take offense, though. It's completely true.  


  
"Gotta pay the toll, Ackles."  


  
"That's Ackles-Padalecki," Jensen corrects before curling the fingers of his free hand into Jared's shirt and tugging him down until their lips meet in a sweet, slow kiss. Jared sighs, content, and sags into Jensen a little even as his husband pulls back.  


  
"Ackles-Padalecki," Jared whispers with a smaller, gentler smile that he only ever gives to Jensen. Even after three years he still gets that little flutter in his stomach when he hears that.  


  
Jensen returns the smile and Jared steps back enough that Jensen can squeeze into the house, shutting the door behind him. He shivers a little, a delayed reaction to standing in the doorway in nothing more than his, now slightly crinkled, cashmere sweater – a gift from Megan last year that he's had more occasion to wear than he'll ever admit to his little sister. Jensen's there in seconds, paper bag of ingredients on the table in the kitchen waiting to be put away while Jensen rubs his hands up and down Jared's arms to warm him up – and consequently giving him another reason to shiver.  


  
"Dork," Jensen chides gently, looking up at Jared. His eyes are crinkled by an exasperated, but happy smile that lights up his entire face.  


  
" _You're_ a dork," Jared pouts until it's wiped away by another quick kiss before Jensen lets go of his arms and steps back.  


  
"I gotta change, you mind putting everything away, babe?"  


  
Jared shakes his head and watches Jensen climb the stairs to their room with another smile creeping across his face.  


  
He loves Christmas.  


  
He loves Christmas with _Jensen_ even more.  


**END**


End file.
